1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to transmission apparatuses, information transmission methods, reception apparatuses, and information processing methods. Specifically, the present invention relates to a transmission apparatus or the like easily capable of performing, when transmitting content data using a first transmission path and processing information used for processing performed in synchronization with the content data using a second transmission path, processing in synchronization with the content data on a reception side by adding index information to the processing information for each unit of processing and adding index information to the content data at a timing when the processing using the processing information is performed for each unit of processing.
2. Background Art
In recent years, an HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) has been widely used as a communication interface which is used to transmit digital video signals and digital audio signals which accompany the video signals at high speed from an AV source (Audio Visual source) such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorder or a set-top box to a display such as a television receiver or a projector (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-319503